Present!
by KeiAnimeGirl
Summary: This is my fic for Accailia as it's her birthday today! And as it's our tradition to write each other birthday fics, this is hers. Enjoy :)


**AN: Hi after so long. This is a little something I put together for Accailia as it's her birthday today and as our tradition goes we each write each other a fic for our birthdays. Hopefully you'll like this one :) Also, because it's her birthday, Accailia is the main character in this fic (Jade). This isn't a canon thing or an AU or anything like that, just a present :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Now you know what this is centred around. Again, this is not an official Hetalia fic or anything. Don't like, don't read. Simple as. Anyways, enjoy.**

_~Present~  
_

Jade was walking home after just getting off at her bus stop. _Only a few more days left of school, just a few more days. _Today was her birthday, and although she'd had a great time with her friends who had given her cards and presents and food and such, she couldn't help but feel there was something missing. Like, a part of her was empty. Not that she wanted anything more, she had gotten all she could wish for from her family and school friends, but that feeling still tugged at the back of her mind.

Jade couldn't wait to get home. She'd gotten some money today which she intended to spend. She'd practically planned out what she was going to do with it. Some would go towards Minecraft, some would go towards Steam games and some would go towards shopping. It was going to be a good day nevertheless.

It didn't take long before she was at her front door. She thought she heard something at first but when she listened again the noise had disappeared. She fished out her keys but before she could put them in the keyhole the door swung open and Antonio stood before her, with the biggest grin she'd ever seen on his face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADE!" Suddenly everything got brighter and everyone popped out from their many hiding places.

"Wh...What-" Jade didn't know what to say.

"Surprise birthday party time!" She heard a voice that was familiar to her from the back of the room. It was Alfred. When she looked around, she saw that everyone was here. Arthur, Francis, Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Ivan, Wang, Natalia, Roderich, Elizabeta, Matthew, Lovino... Even Feliks and Gilbert were there.

Jade was surprised. Had everyone come here for her?

"Wow." She said, mouth agape, "This is... incredible! Who thought this up?"

"I did!" A large chorus of voices echoed around the room. Everyone seemed eager to take responsibility for this idea.

"It was actually Antonio who came up with the idea..." Matthew said shortly afterwards, just loud enough for Jade to hear. She smiled up at the guy in front of her.

"Thanks Toni."

"No problem chica, now come inside, we have to get this party started. This is for you after all." Antonio again grinned and Jade copied his expression.

"WOO! PARTAY!" Alfred yelled suddenly. Arthur, who was standing beside him, facepalmed, muttering "He's been like this all day. You really are too enthusiastic about these things..."

"Dude. It's a party. You can't not be super psyched about a party. Also, there's a birthday cake that's been calling my name all day so c'mon let's start this thing!"

"You know that's not_ your _birthday cake right?" Ludwig sighed, shaking his head.

Jade chuckled as she stepped inside and closed the front door behind her.

"O-kay~ Let's get this party started shall we? I made birthday pasta! Come on bella, let's-a go~!" Feli quickly grabbed Jade's hand and lead her over to the kitchen, with Antonio following suit.

And thus, the surprise party was in motion.

* * *

Everything was going brilliantly, everyone was having a great time and yet it felt like it had only just begun. Antonio had been somewhat of Jade's guide, pointing out everything that people had set up and made for the party. Jade, of course, was absolutely fine with this, and amazed at what everyone had done.

"Oh." Antonio spun around, remembering something. "I still haven't shown you the cake yet! Follow me chica." Jade nodded and began to walk in the direction Toni was going. They had even gotten her a birthday cake, they were so nice.

"You know, Elizabeta made this cake..." Antonio said while walking to the living room.

Okay, scratch that, they'd actually made a birthday cake. This was too good to be true. "Really, I didn't know she was good at baking?"

"Yeah, when she actually puts the frying pan away, she's pretty good in the kitchen."

They stopped when they reached a large table in the far back, on top of it was cutlery and plates neatly placed around the edges of the table. They seemed to surround the middle, where the birthday cake was placed. And boy, it was grand. It was almost like a wedding cake, with two tiers but much more bright and colourful. "Elizabeta must have really worked hard on this..." Jade murmured, eyes still locked on the cake. Not only did it look great but it smelled great too.

As if he read her thoughts, Antonio said "It will taste even better once you try it." He smiled and looked over to Jade. "Oh, and there's your present too, of course."

"You actually got me something? Guys you're too kind."

"Well we had to get you something. It is your birthday." His smile grew wider. "Here it is!"

Jade blinked. "Hm? Where is it?"

"Ask Rachel and she'll give it to you"

* * *

**AN: Well go on Jade. Do it :)  
**


End file.
